Our Love
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Ketika sebuah kecelakaan merenggut kedua kakinya dalam satu waktu, Ia kembali dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit saat Sasuke bukanlah hidupnya./ "Jika Ia tak menginginkanmu, maka biarkanlah. Karena kau selalu punya aku."/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and all chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Love © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Gaara – Sakura**

"**Our Love"**

.

.

.

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, AU, TYPO (maybe)_

_Genre (s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: GaaSaku slight SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

_This is my present.._

_._

_._

_._

"Our Love"

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

Selimut kegelapan yang selama dua belas jam menyelimuti sebagian bumi kini berganti dengan sinar mentari pagi yang akan menyinari bumi selama dua belas jam pula. Suara decitan burung gereja maupun kutilang bagai sebuah melodi yang ampuh membangunkan manusia dari istirahatnya. Disebuah gedung berbau anyir obat yang bernama rumah sakit, tepatnya disebuah kamar, tidurlah seorang gadis cantik berambut softpink sepinggang dengan damainya. Menutup sang emerald dari mata dunia. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani gadis ini. Yang ada setia menemaninya hanyalah sebuah alat pendeteksi jantung, masker oksigen dan juga selang infus yang melekat pada punggung tangan kirinya.

Kata kasihan kurang lebih cocok untuk diberikan pada gadis ini. Kakinya dililiti oleh perban sebatas lutut dengan pemanis papan yang menyangga masing-masing kakinya agar tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Hal ini menandakan bahwa sang gadis mengalami patah tulang. Dahi lebarnya pun tidak luput dari lilitan perban putih itu begitu juga dengan tulang selangkanya. Yang tersisihkan hanyalah sang tangan yang tergeletak tanpa daya disisi tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah benda yang bernama pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut emo bak pantat ayam. Pemuda ini menatap sang gadis dengan wajah datarnya seolah tidak memiliki rasa iba sama sekali. Tapi bila di telisik lebih dalam dari kedua bola mata onyxnya, kau akan tahu betapa perihnya hatinya kini menatap sang pujaan hati tergolek lemah tanpa daya.

Perlahan ia menutup pintu itu dan berjalan menuju kursi disebelah ranjang pasien itu lalu mendudukinya setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan sebuket mawar berwarna senada dengan rambut sang gadis di meja pasien. Kini mata tajam bak elang miliknya lagi-lagi menatap tubuh sang gadis. Ia tahu, semua ini salahnya, semua ini karena kebodohannya. Jika saja malam itu ia menjemput gadisnya di taman kota, semua ini pastilah tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja sopir bodoh yang tidak mempunyai surat izin mengemudi itu tidak mengendarai mobilnya dengan keadaan mabuk, sudah pasti gadis berkulit putih pucat seperti porselen ini masih bercengkrama dengannya, atau mungkin.. sudah bertunangan. Tapi semua hanya 'jika'. Kata yang sarat dengan penyesalan. Ia tahu itu, sekeras apapun ia menyesal, waktu tidak akan berbaik hati membalikkan dirinya lalu mundur dengan senang hati. Ia tahu itu.

Melamunkan soal penyesalan yang tiada akhir membuat dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda berambut merah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan iba. Berjalan tanpa suara dan aura, ia menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Sasuke," sapanya. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya melirik dari ekor matanya tanpa menggubrisnya lalu kembali melihat sang gadis.

Pemuda berrambut merah dan berwajah imut itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia sangat tahu kalau pemuda bernama Sasuke masih sangat terpukul atas apa yang menimpa gadis dihadapannya. Tapi apa gunanya kalau ia selalu memikirkan hal yang telah lalu? Sama saja mencari yang sudah pasti tidak ada. Dan bahkan hanya menimbulkan rasa lelah dan sakit hati karena tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Jangan selalu mengingatnya,"

"Hn, aku tahu," balas Sasuke. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar supaya cahaya matahari masuk keruangan VVIP itu juga berharap sang cahaya mampu membangunkan sang gadis.

Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan jendela itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku depan celana hitamnya. Wajah datar dan mata elangnya menatap kosong pemandangan yang bisa dibilang cukup indah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu saat melihat beberapa kotak bento di tong sampah dan juga pakaian Sasuke yang masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi pemuda ini cukup heran saat melihat sebuket mawar merah muda yang tampak segar. "Lalu siapa yang membawa mawar ini?"

"Tiga hari. Aku membelinya di depan rumah sakit saat hendak membeli makanan," jawab Sasuke datar dan sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu sekali lagi menghela nafas berat. "Kau harus istirahat, Sasuke. Sakura juga pasti tidak akan mau melihatmu yang jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkannya,"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan menatap pemuda merah yang kini tengah duduk di tempat yang tadi ia singgahi sambil mengelus kepala merah muda itu.

"Sasori," panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku bodoh?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Sasori bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Untuk apa ia bertanya tentang hal itu? Semua orang pun tahu kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang memiliki kejeniusan otak diambang batas. Dan semua orang pun tahu, kalau keturunan Uchiha itu dikaruniai otak berlebih oleh Tuhan.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasori semakin bingung.

Sasuke kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya: menatap dengan tatapan kosong pemandangan yang cukup indah dari balik jendela rumah sakit di kamar gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Kecelakaan itu bukanlah salahmu. Kau tahu benar ini hanya permainan takdir yang mengujimu dan juga Sakura. Kau hanya perlu belajar untuk menerima semua yang digariskan oleh Kami-sama," tukas Sasori.

"Jika saja aku menjemputnya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi," gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasori.

"Adikku tidak akan senang jika orang yang dicintainya mendadak menjadi orang yang putus asa seperti ini,"

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan datanglah dua orang gadis seumuran dengan Sakura juga dua orang pemuda yang satu berambut pirang yang satu berambut coklat acak-acakan. Perlahan mereka menghampiri ranjang Sakura setelah sebelumnya berojigi pada Sasori dan dibalas dengan senyuman berlesung pipi miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti, terima kasih sudah datang," sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu menatap dengan tatapan nanar melihat sahabat yang mereka cintai terkulai tidak berdaya. Apalagi melihat pemuda yang membelakangi mereka di depan jendela. Mereka tahu benar siapa pemuda itu. Yang jelas, tatapan mereka semakin nanar saat melihat dua sejoli itu yang kini sedang mendapat musibah. Salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut pirang pucat merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke sehingga ia mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tentu saja tidak diguris oleh si empunya nama.

"Biarkan dia, Ino. Kurasa dia masih perlu menata hatinya saat ini," ucap seorang pemuda bertato segitiga seperti taring dipipinya dan berambut coklat.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Kiba."

"S-sudahlah, I-ino, Kiba. Jangan berisik, n-nanti Sakura terganggu," lerai gadis berambut Indigo. Ino dan Kiba yang tadinya hendak mengeluarkan argumen masing-masing langsung diam ditempat lalu minta maaf.

"Oi, Teme, jangan terus seperti ini. Nanti kau yang sakit," kata pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menggubris kehadiran mereka semua dan menepuk pundak kanannya. "Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya,"

"Ayolah, kau seperti bukan Teme yang ku kenal saja. Jangan buat semua yang ada disini semakin cemas karena kau seperti ini," bujuknya.

"..."

"Dengar, disini bukan hanya kau yang merasa sedih. Tapi kita semua. Kau bisa lihat Sasori, dia begitu menyayangi adiknya tapi dia tidak memaksakan diri sepertimu. Pulanglah. Biar kami yang menjaga Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Naruto benar, Sasuke. Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Ino.

Sasuke masih diam seperti patung membuat Naruto jengkel sendiri. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Sasuke menunduk sebentar lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik badan. Tanpa berkata sepetah katapun ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun saat ia berada diambang pintu ia berbalik badan dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hubungi aku jika Sakura sudah sadar," ucapnya datar. Yang lain hanya tersenyum dan ada juga yang mengangguk.

BLAM

Setelah Sasuke pulang, kelima orang yang berada di kamar Sakura langsung menghela nafas berat, lelah dan panjang.

"Sasuke itu keras kepala sekali. Sudah berapa lama dia berada disini?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia berada disini selama tiga hari," balas Sasori.

"Apa?" pekik Naruto. "Dasar Teme, selalu saja memaksakan diri," cibir Naruto.

"Heh, kau jangan seperti itu. Coba bayangkan kalau Hinata ada diposisi Sakura dan kau diposisi Sasuke, aku yakin kau bahkan lebih nekat dari pada Sasuke," celetuk Kiba.

"Heeehhh, kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku dan Hinata-chan? Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya supaya hal itu tidak terjadi," protes Naruto sambil menarik gadisnya dalam pelukannya dan sukses membuat gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata itu menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah, kalian itu selalu saja berisik," kata Ino jengah. "Lebih baik kalian keluar saja kalau ingin bertengkar,"

Sementara Kiba, Naruto dan Ino sibuk dengan ocehan pelan mereka yang panas, sebuah gerakan kecil tercipta dari tangan kiri Sakura yang dihiasi dengan selang infus, membuat Sasori yang sibuk mengelus kepala Sakura dan menatap wajah damainya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan kalau matanya masih normal dan sehat. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian sang kelopak mata memberikan izin bagi mereka untuk kembali menatap sang emerald yang selama beberapa hari ini terkurung.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasori girang membuat empat orang tadi menoleh.

"Sakiiiiii, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," seru Ino.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya sadar juga," teriak Naruto heboh sambil menangis gaje.

"Cepat panggil dokter Tsunade," titah Kiba.

"I-iya, a-aku akan m-memanggil d-dokter dulu," kata Hinata antusias lalu pergi untuk memanggil dokter.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sayu seolah kalau ia akan kembali tertidur. Mulutnya yang tertutupi masker oksigen terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasori.

Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah menatap sekeliling dengan lemah seperti mencari sesuatu dan membuat semua orang yang menjenguknya bingung. Tak lama kemudian tatapannya menjadi kosong yang menatap lurus.

"Sakura, kau disana?" tanya Sasori cemas.

Sakura hanya melirik dari ekor matanya yang sayu lalu mengangguk lemah satu kali.

CKLEK

Masuklah Hinata dan seorang dokter berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua dibawah yang diketahui sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Sakura dan seorang suster yang membawa sebuah papan jalan berisi data-data Sakura.

"Permisi, biar aku memeriksanya dulu. Kalian bisa menunggu di luar," titah dokter cantik itu.

Kelima orang itu menuruti perintah Tsunade untuk menunggu diluar. Sementara Tsunade dan suster memeriksa Sakura, keadaan diluar, tepatnya kelima orang yang tadi bersama Sakura kini harap-harap cemas. Terutama sang kakak, Sasori. Hatinya begitu was-was melihat kondisi adik semata wayangnya yang tadi tampak seperti orang lupa ingatan. Kepingan memorinya kembali berputar mengingat ucapan dokter Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu.

**.  
**

**.**

_Seorang dokter berrambut pirang keluar dari sebuah ruangan operasi dengan peluh yang bercucuran dari pelipis, dahi, dan lehernya. Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan kelelahan luar biasa karena telah mengoperasi pasien tabrak lari selama dua jam. Baju dan juga topi hijaunya tidak luput dari basahnya peluh. Segera ia melepaskan masker dan handscone yang melekat di wajah dan juga kedua tangannya._

_Dua orang pemuda dengan rambut yang berbeda –satu berwarna merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori dan satu lagi berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam bernama Sasuke– langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya dokter Tsunade?" tanya Sasori._

_Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Ia lebih dulu menatap lekat-lekat lelaki imut dihadapannya itu lalu menghela nafas berat._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsunade._

"_Aku tidak begitu tahu kronologisnya, tapi yang kudengar dari orang yang membawanya kemari, Sakura dihantam sebuah mobil sedan dan terpental sejauh tujuh meter saat hendak menyebrang karena pengendara itu mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan juga dengan kecepatan tinggi," ucap Sasori. "Memangnya ada apa? Sakura baik-baik saja kan?" lanjutnya cemas._

_Tsunade menggeleng. "Dia dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja," sahutan Tsunade entah kenapa membuat udara yang akan dihirup oleh Sasori maupun Sasuke seperti kabur entah kemana. Semakin sedikit dan membuat sesak._

"_Sakura dalam keadaan koma," ucap Tsunade. "Dia mengalami patah tulang dengan Fraktur Impak* pada kedua kakinya sehingga membuat sebagian otot motoriknya dan beberapa selnya terjepit, tempurung lutut sebelah kirinya pecah, mengalami benturan ringan dikepalanya serta beberapa keretakkan ringan pada tulang selangkanya dan juga kehilangan banyak darah. Mungkin Sakura mengalami geger otak ringan dan pengelihatannya agak sedikit kabur untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Anemia juga bisa memperburuk keadaannya untuk beberapa saat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi untuk kedua kakinya.. Sasori, kau seorang calon dokter muda bukan? Kau pasti tahu apa prognosis dari kerusakan yang tadi aku definisikan,"_

_Sasori menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan campur aduk antara percaya dan tidak percaya. "Infausta,"* gumam Sasori lirih tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke dan Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk lemah. "Berarti, Sakura akan..."_

"_Lumpuh," potong Tsunade dengan penuh penyesalan. "Mungkin bisa disembuhkan meskipun hanya dua puluh lima persen dan pengobatan semacam itu tidak di Jepang, tapi di Australia. Jika kau mau akan akan merekomendasikan Sakura di rumah sakit itu, kebetulan aku punya kenalan disana. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, ia masih terlalu lemah untuk bepergian," tawar Tsunade._

_Oke, kali ini baik Sasori maupun Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Wajah mereka menegang dengan nafas yang memburu. Terutama Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan kedokteran antara Sasori dan Tsunade. Lututnya lemas dan bergetar sehingga membuatnya langsung jatuh terduduk di kursi tunggu. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mematung seperti lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bergerak. Tsunade hanya menatap iba kedua pemuda tampan yang sangat dikenalnya itu._

"_Sakura akan segera dipindahkan dikamar yang sudah kau pesan," tukas Tsunade. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Tsunade pamit untuk istirahat sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi,"_

**.  
**

**.**

Sasori menghela nafas berat setiap mengingat percakapannya dan Tsunade. Ino yang melihat Sasori begitu suram menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dengan menjambak rambut merahnya aau sesekali mengacaknya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Sakura pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Aku hanya takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya," kata Sasori lirih.

"Ssshh... dengar," titah Ino. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan putihnya di wajah Sasori membuat pemuda berwajah imut itu mau tidak mau menghadap Ino. "Aku juga sangat menyayangi Sakura," kata Ino dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi kau harus percaya kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Itukan yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku maupun Sakura?"

Sasori meraih tangan Ino yang berada disisi kanan wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Senyum manisnya merekah membuat Ino juga tersenyum "Terima kasih Ino," ucapnya lalu menarik Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Sasori, Ino," panggil Kiba. "Perlukah kita beri tahu Sasuke kalau Sakura sudah siuman?" tanyanya

"Kurasa tidak perlu, biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Kau tidak lihat tadi kantung matanya yang seperti zombi? Kalau dia sakit itu akan sangat menyusahkan," kata Naruto.

"Naruto benar, aku tidak ingin dia juga sakit. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau itu terjadi," ucap Ino.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan Tsunade keluar. Setelah memberikan instruksi pada susternya, Tsunade langsung menghampiri kelima orang terdekat Sakura itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Yah, tidak terlalu buruk. Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, ia mengalami geger otak ringan. Untuk keseluruhan kurasa tidak ada yang serius kecuali kedua kakinya," tukas Tsunade membuat semua yang mendengar sedikit lebih lega.

"Sasori, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengetahui perihal kedua kakinya yang lumpuh. Aku harap kau bisa menenangkan hatinya saat hal itu terjadi,"

Sasori mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan secara mental dan fisik untuk menghadapi Sakura yang pasti akan mengamuk saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang kedua kakinya.

"Masuklah, kurasa ia membutuhkan teman didalam," titah Tsunade.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter pribadinya, Sasori dan Ino memasuki kamar Sakura. Karena Kiba, Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai urusan, mereka bertiga pamit lebih dulu pada Sasori setelah sebelumnya memberikan semangat untuk Sasori dan doa kesembuhan untuk Sakura. Dilihatnya adik sekaligus sahabatnya yang masih menatap kosong tembok putih yang ada dihadapannya.

Senyum miris terpatri di wajah Sasori maupun Ino. Saat mereka berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Suara ponsel yang berdering milik Ino menghentikan langkah mereka. Ino menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan isyarat anggukan kepala dari pemuda berwajah bayi itu, Ino keluar untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Tinggallah Sasori seorang diri dikamar megah itu. Menatap wajah pucat adiknya yang semakin pucat itu dengan nanar. Tidak sekalipun dipikirannya terlintas kalau adiknya akan mengalami kejadian yang nantinya akan merubah hidupnya seratus persen itu.

"Sasori," panggil Ino yang masih diambang pintu membuat Sasori menoleh.

"Ada apa? Cepat sekali telponnya," tanya Sasori heran.

"Ano.. aku harus menjaga toko bungaku. Tadi _T__ou-san_ memberitahu kalau Deidara-nii sudah sampai di Jepang," ucapnya sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sakura dan berhenti disebrang Sasori.

"Yasudah, tidak apa," sahutnya tersenyum.

"Nanti aku kesini lagi," kata Ino, lalu ia mendekati Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Saki, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Aku harap kau sudah lebih baik saat aku datang nanti,"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah satu kali sebagai jawaban. Ino tersenyum dan langsung pergi setelah memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir kekasihnya, Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar menangis melihat Sakura. Andai saja waktu bisa kembali kemasa lalu, ia pasti akan mengubah semua rencana Kami-sama.

"Cepatlah sembuh.. Sakura," bisik Sasori lalu memberikan kecupan panjang didahi adik tercintanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

*Fraktur Impak: terputusnya keutuhan tulang umumnya akibat trauma atau kecelakaan dengan adanya fragmen yang terpendam dalam substansi lain.

*Prognosa Infausta: ramalan penyakit berdasarkan gejala dan hasil pemeriksaan yang ramalannya cenderung memburuk.

Hoiy, saya kembali dengan fic bari saya dengan mengabaikan fic lainnya *dilempar batu kali*. Fic ini rencananya cuman saya bikin 3 chapter mengingat saya masih dibawah standar buat bikin fic multi chapter.

Yosh, gimana fic saya kali ini? Angst nya udah kerasa belom? Pasti belom. lah wong baru awal -_-. Huehehehe.

Masih adakah yang berkenan memberi saya reviuw? Saya harap masih ada.

~RnR~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna.

Saya kembali dengan chap 2 hehehe. Langsung bales ripiuw aja deh.

**Bronze :** Baca aja chap ini. Siapa tahu Gaara nongol heheh

**Hanazono**: udah nih heheh

**Sakura Hanami: **yang penabrak mobil cuman buat penambah runyam doang. Hehe dan karena yang nabrak Saku itu, SasuSaku harus nerselisih paham. Hehe.

**Mikodesu:** emang dari awal saya niatin pair GaaSaku. Soalnya Gaara lebih cocok mainin peran angst. *di sabaku kyou Gaara*

**Fauziozora: **Aduh pennamemu susah banget ~_~. Salam kenal juga hehe. Aa makasih udah mau nungguin hehe. Fauzi-san aja ga rela apa lagi saya yang buat pair SasoIno. Saya sebenernya juga gak rela Saso yang imut-imut sama Ino. Huaaaaa *pundung*

**Poo:** Huaaa saya juga ga rela. Tapi kemaren Saso udah izin ko sama saya buat mainin peran ini. Katanya dia minta maap gara2udah ngikutin kissing scenenya sama Ino. Tapi dia malah ketagihan katanya #Abaikan.

Berhubung yang reviuw Cuma segitu, saya langsung mempersilahkan minna buat baca fic nista ini. Oke. Cekidot.

* * *

**Our Love**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Dua bulan kemudian..

Sakura masih duduk dengan setengah terbaring di ranjang pasien rumah sakit. Selain kedua kakinya, seluruh bagian tubuhnya berangsur pulih dan normal. Bagian tulang selangkanya pun juga sudah membaik dan hanya meninggalkan sedikit rasa sakit jika ditekan.

Jujur saja, semenjak kecelakan dua bulan yang lalu, kehidupan Sakura sedikit berubah. Ia menjadi sering melamun. Tatapan matanya teramat sangat kosong seperti tidak ada kehidupan dalam tubuh mungil itu. Sakura masih dan selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kenapa sampai saat ini kakinya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jempolnya pun tidak bisa. Terlebih lututnya yang nyeri bila di gerakkan.

Yang ia dengar langsung dari Tsunade, tempurung lutut kirinya pecah sehingga membuatnya sangat nyeri bila di gerakkan. Dan mungkin hal itulah juga yang membuatnya hingga saat ini tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Tapi tiap kali ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sasori, Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka selalu menjawab kalau itu hanya dampak dari kecelakaan hebat yang dialaminya. Sakura juga selalu mencoba menerima kenyataan yang dikatakan Sasori karena ia percaya kalau Sasori tidak akan membohonginya dan juga ia tahu kalau Sasori itu calon dokter muda.

Saat ini Sakura tengah ditemani oleh Sasori yang sedang mengambil cuti untuk kuliahnya dikarenakan ia harus menjaga Sakura. Beberapa potong apel sudah ia potongkan dan siap untuk disantap. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasori ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Tapi ragu selalu menyelimuti hatinya. Ia sangat tidak tega melihat sedikit demi sedikit keceriaan yang adik semata wayangnya bangun dalam beberapa hari ini pasca kecelakaan harus kembali pergi saat ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Biarlah Sakura mengetahui sendiri tentang kakinya, batin Sasori.

Drrt..Drrt..Drrt

Suara deringan ponsel milik Sasori terdengar nyaring diruangan megah yang sepi itu. Sasori dengan gerakan sedikit lambat mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas laci meja. Setelah membaca isinya, wajahnya sedikit menegang lalu terlihat seperti menghela nafas lega dengan senyum yang terpampang manis di wajah imutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh ini, orang yang menabrakmu sudah ditemukan. Ternyata dia bukan hanya mabuk, tapi remnya jebol," imbuh Sasori.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sakura lega. Sungguh hatinya merasa sangat lega mengetahui orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab menabraknya kini sudah tertangkap dan Sakura berharap kalau pengendara mobil itu mendapakan hukuman yang setimpal mengingat pengemudi itu sudah kabur dari tanggung jawabnya.

Sesaat setelah memberitahu Sakura, Sasori segera meletakkan pisau yang dari tadi masih di genggamnya lalu mengambil jaket hitamnya dengan motif awan merah.

"Loh, nii-san mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau ke kantor polisi untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani membuat adikku dirawat disini," ujar Sasori dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengelus mahkota merah muda milik Sakura.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan,". Sasori menganggukkan kepala lalu mengecup singkat kening Sakura. "Jaa,"

BLAM

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi aku sendirian, pikirnya. Ingin sekali ia ditemani oleh keempat sahabatnya. Ino, Kiba, Hinata dan juga si super heboh Naruto. Tapi pasti saat ini mereka tengah kuliah. Dan sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas. Kamar ini begitu sepi semenjak kepergian Sasori ke kantor polisi. Ia ingin mengambil remot tv dan juga apel tapi terlalu jauh letaknya untuk dijangkau. Sakura malah merutuki Sasori yang menaruh apel dan remot itu jauh dari dirinya. Seperti tidak niat menjaganya saja.

Lalu sebuah pemikiran sederhana terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Dengan senyum yang berkembang, Ia memencet tombol pasien yang ada di dinding belakang atas ranjangnya dan tidak lama kemudian muncullah seorang suster berambut hitam sebahu yang diketahui bernama Shizune.

"Ada apa nona Sakura?" tanya Shizune ramah.

"Ano.. aku bosan dikamar terus. Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling rumah sakit ini?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Shizune tersenyum. "Tentu. Kalau begitu saya izin keluar untuk mengambil kursi roda dulu,"

"Tunggu," henti Sakura. Shizune yang baru saja menggapai handle pintu menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya. "Boleh aku minta tolong lagi, Shizune-san? Tolong ambilkan ponselku di sofa itu," pinta Sakura tidak enak.

Shizune sekali lagi mengangguk dan terkekeh geli melihat wajah tersipu milik Sakura yang dianggapnya sangat manis itu. Ia mengambilkan ponsel Sakura di sofa lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura untuk mengambil kursi roda tanpa menutup pintu lebih dulu.

Sakura menunggu cukup lama untuk kedatangan Shizune yang hanya mengambil sebuah kursi roda. Dialihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju pintu yang terbuka berharap sosok Shizune muncul. Namun bukannya Shizune yang muncul, Ia malah melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah membara acak-acakkan yang berjalan melewati kamar Sakura dengan wajah datar juga tangan yang bersidekap. Tatapan matanya lurus dan jika Sakura tidak salah lihat di dahi kirinya terdapat sebuah tato berwarna merah juga lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya. Membuat sepasang mata itu terlihat lebih tajam dari seharusnya.

Pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Sakura itu akhirnya menghilang dibalik dinding dan tanpa terasa jantungnya berdetak cepat membuat wajahnya terasa panas dan tanpa diminta memerah seperti tomat kesukaan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Ah, bicara soal Sasuke, hari ini pemuda Uchiha itu tidak bisa menjenguk Sakura karena ia harus menghadiri mata kuliah yang dianggapnya sangat penting itu. Sakura juga tak keberatan. Justru ia malah senang jika Sasuke tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjaganya.

Sedang asiknya berbengong ria memikirkan pemuda berambut merah juga Sasuke, Sakura sampai tidak sadar kalau Shizune yang sudah sampai dan sedari tadi memanggil namanya dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sakura hingga pemilik rambut gulali itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah, gomen, Shizune-san," ucap Sakura tidak enak setelah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak apa. Jadi berkeliling?" tawar Shizune.

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati Shizune menaruh Sakura dikursi roda itu lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit yang katanya indah itu.

.

Mereka berkeliling taman rumah sakit yang luas nan indah itu. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang bermain bersama teman ataupun kedua orang tua mereka. Meskipun mereka juga merupakan pasien rawat inap di rumah sakit ini, hal itu tidak membuat mereka kehilangan keceriaan mereka. Malahan dengan wajah polos dan mata bulatnya berlarian dengan lucunya mengitari taman itu.

Shizune memperhatikan setiap ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terkadang berubah itu. Dari mulai senang, berseri, lalu berubah drastis menjadi sendu. Tak ayal membuat Shizune yang masih baru dirumah sakit itu sedikit bingung karenanya.

"Nona Sakura kenapa? Dari tadi saya perhatikan, sepertinya nona dalam mood yang tidak baik," ucap Shizune sopan. Sakura yang masih memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain menoleh pada Shizune yang kini duduk di bangku taman disampingnya. Senyum yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh Shizune itu terukir cantik diwajah porselennya yang semakin tirus.

"Tidak ada, Shizune-san. Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan tentang kedua kakiku yang tidak bisa merasakan apapun sampai saat ini,"

Shizune menatap iba pada pasiennya. Gadis itu menyiratkan penderitaan yang mendalam karena kedua kainya yang tak kunjung membaik. "Kalaupun aku patah tulang, pasti akan sakit jika digerakkan. Saso-nii dan Tsunade-baasan hanya bilang kalau tempurung lutut kaki kiriku pecah dan itupun sudah dioperasi dan digantikan dengan tempurung lutut buatan,"

"Seharusnya kalau patah tulang memang membaik dalam kurun waktu dua bulan. Tapi berbeda kasusnya mungkin bisa diasumsikan kalau Sakura-san lumpuh. Itu yang kudengar dari Tsunade-san," gumam Shizune pelan yang sayangnya dapat di dengar dengan teramat sangat baik oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura tajam.

_Poor_ Shizune. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sakura belum mengetahui perihal kelumpuhan kakinya. Gugup langsung menguasai hati kecilnya yang dirundung rasa bersalah.

"S-saya tidak me–,"

"Bohong! Tadi aku mendengarnya! Aku lumpuh, iya kan?!" bentak Sakura.

Shizune tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sungguh, kali ini ia sangat merutuki dirinya sebagai seorang suster karena telah bergumam disembarang tempat. Terlebih pasiennya ini tidak mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya dan juga merupakan kerabat dekat Tsunade. Habislah ia dimakan oleh wanita berdada besar tersebut.

"Maaf, Sakura-san," ujar Shizune sambil menunduk. Air mata Sakura langsung menganak sungai. Hatinya tercabik oleh ribuan pisau yang menghujam jantung juga hatinya. Kenyataan baru yang pahit hadir di masa mudanya dan terus hingga masa depannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Air matanya tumpah tanpa suara dan bibirnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya terasa seperti tercekat. Dijambaknya rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak lumpuh! Aku tidak lumpuh! AKU TIDAK LUMPUH! KYAAAAA!" teriak Sakura dengan sangat kencang sambil menjambak helaian _softpink_ miliknya membuat semua orang yang ada ditaman itu menoleh padanya. Anak-anak yang tadinya asik bermain berhenti di tempat dengan wajah polos mereka yang mengernyit heran. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka yang masih berlari menabrak punggung temannya yang melihat Sakura menangis hingga terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"Tenanglah Sakura-san," ucap Shizune sambil memegangi Sakura agar tidak jatuh dari kursi roda. Namun sayang, kekuatan seseorang yang tengah dilanda emosi ternyata lebih besar dari pada biasanya, tidak perduli laki-laki maupun perempuan dan hal itu sukses membuat Shizune terjatuh.

"Aku tidak lumpuh Shizune-san. Aku tidak mau lumpuh!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shizune segera berdiri dan kembali memegangi Sakura yang masih histeris tanpa tahu tempat. Jujur, hatinya terasa pilu mendengar tangisan Sakura yang melengking dan meledak seperti orang yang kerasukan. Ia juga bingung harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk Sakura guna meredam tangisannya.

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau nona belum mengetahuinya. Maaf. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Shizune berkali-kali. Tapi permintaan maaf Shizune seolah tidak di dengar oleh Sakura yang masih memberontak dalam pelukannya. Tangisan itu semakin menjadi sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah sakit –tepatnya lantai bawah– keluar sekedar untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuat gendang telinga mereka seakan ingin pecah.

"Aku tidak mau lumpuh Shizune-san! Tidak mau! Aku tidak cacat!" teriak Sakura dalam pelukan Shizune.

"Te–, Sakura-san!" belum selesai Shizune bicara, ia dikagetkan dengan pingsannya Sakura dalam pelukkannya. Tubuh Sakura menjadi condong kedepan karena tidak bersandar pada kursi rodanya. Suster muda itu kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Membawa Sakura yang pingsan di kursi roda itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. Satu yang Shizune lakukan sekarang. Menepuk pelan pipi Sakura berharap agar gadis musim semi itu bisa bangun.

Sedang asik menepuk pipi pasiennya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara berat seorang di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Dia shock karena baru saja mendengar perihal kedua kakinya yang lumpuh," ucap Shizune panik tanpa menoleh.

"Biar aku yang membawanya," ucap pemuda itu dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Shizune menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat mengetahui siapa yang akan menggendong Sakura. Bahkan Ia masih terlalu kaget –entah untuk ketampanan pemuda itu, atau karena Ia anak pemilik rumah sakit ini– hanya untuk sekedar menyebut nama pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya kini.

"Kemana aku harus membawanya?" tanya pemuda itu tenang dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Shizune sambil menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_.

"Ke kamar VVIP di lantai tiga," balasnya. Dengan segera pemuda itu membawa Sakura ke kamar yang ada di lantai tiga dengan Shizune yang berada didepannya untuk menunjukkan jalannya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, pemuda bermata jade itu langsung merebahkan si gadis di ranjang. Sementara Shizune izin pamit untuk memanggil Tsunade. Tadinya pemuda itu ingin segera pergi dari kamar itu mengingat Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa sang gadis. Tapi saat melihat sekeliling tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar ini akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk tak bergeming dari tempat itu. Sekalian untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu saja gadis ini akan berbuat nekat tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Ia memperhatikan setiap lekukan pahatan Kami-sama yang menurutnya indah dan berbeda dari yang lain. Rambut sewarna dengan bunga musim semi yang lembut terurai hingga pinggang gadis itu. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti porselen. Begitu juga wajah tirusnya yang masih menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata. Menambah kesan sendu pada gadis ini.

Ada getaran lain yang merambat dihatinya saat menatap dengan seksama gadis yang menutup mata itu. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia merasa gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Karena setiap Ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis –lebih tepatnya dipaksa– Ia tidak pernah merasakan getaran seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Dan Ia juga merasa seperti pernah mengenal gadis ini.

Cukup lama Ia terdiam sembari menatap gadis yang belum dikenalnya sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Tsunade lengkap dengan wajah khawatirnya. Segera, Tsunade memeriksa kondisi Sakura yang masih pingsan tanpa mengetahui kalau masih ada orang lain diruangan itu yang menatap dengan wajah stoicnya.

Tsunade memeriksa dengan seksama keadaan Sakura. Mulai dari denyut nadi sampai detak jantungnya.

Tak lama kemudian suara pintu kembali terbuka dan muncullah Sasori dengan wajah paniknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" tanya Sasori kalut sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit shock," balas Tsunade sambil menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau belum juga memberi tahunya, Sasori?"

"Aku tidak kuasa untuk mengatakannya. Aku mencari waktu yang tepat agar dia bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Tak kusangka Ia akan mengetahuinya lebih dulu," kata Sasori sambil mengacak kasar rambut merahnya dari belakang ke depan. Disenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada dinding di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Seperti apapun keadaannya, kau harus memberitahunya. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak yakin dia mau memaafkanmu ataupun aku," kata Tsunade.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Sasori sambil menatap Sakura yang masih pingsan. "Semoga saja Sakura tidak membenciku,"

"Aku juga berharp begitu. Oh iya, kemana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Mungkin satu jam lagi akan segera sampai," balas Sasori.

"Sou ka," jeda Tsunade ."Bilang pada orang tuamu agar keruanganku setelah mereka sampai. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mereka,"

Sasori mengangguk sebagai balasan tanpa melihat Tsunade. Hazel sayunya yang biasanya mengerling nakal kini meredup saat melihat kondisi adik tercintanya yang sangat mengiris hati.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Tsunade. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat panggil aku,"

Dokter pemilik mata karamel itu berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka dengan pandangan menunduk sambil memijit pelan batang hidungnya, sehingga Ia tidak menyadari orang lain yang sedari tadi masih berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam celana.

Lagi, hening melanda. Sasori yang masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri masih saja tidak menyadari aura seorang pemuda yang ada di dekat pintu sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum sangat tipis di wajah tampannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasori kembali ke alam nyata dan sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"_Hisashiburi_, Sasori," ucapnya.

Sasori refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya lalu tersenyum.

"_Hisashiburi mo_.. Gaara," balas Sasori.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana? Jelekkah? Abalkan? Nah disini Gaara udah muncul. Meski belum full. Saya masih mikirin gimana cara muncullin Gaara tanpa bikin OOC. Susah baget soalnya ngedalemin sifat macam Sasuke dan Gaara yang dinginnya kebangetan.

Akhir kata. Reviuw please?


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung bales reviuw aja ya. Oh iya kalo ada yang mau nyumbang ide buat lanjutan fic ini, langsung aja reviuw atau PM. Jujur aja saya agak kesusahan nyari timing yang pas buat misahin Sasu sama Saku *gomen buat SasuSaku lovers* sama timing buat mempertemukan GaaSaku. Hehehe.

**Bronze: ** sebenernya saya agak bingung juga gimana misahin Sasu sama Saku. *dirajam*. Saya udah mikirin beberapa kemungkinan yang agak nyakitin hati sebenernya hehe. Kalo punya saran reviuw aja yah hehe.

**Clarica:** udah nih. Makasih ya hehe

**Rosachi**: Aa, iya panda-kun udah muncul hehe. Gapapa ko yang penting ujung2nya reviuw juga *ups* hehe

**Vialesana:** Ah, ini nih, author yang paling banyak bikin fic Gaara. Saya seneng Via-san mau luangin waktu buat reviuw hehe. Iya Gaara udah muncul. Sengaja bukan di chap satu biar ngejelasin keadaan Sakura dulu.

**Ruchie:** bukan ko, endingnya sama Itachi, hehe. Becanda. Pasti sama Gaara. Aa, makasih sarannya

Langsung cekidot aja ya hehe.

* * *

**Our Love**

**Chapter 3**

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa.. Gaara," ucap Sasori pada Gaara yang berdiri dekat pintu.

Sabaku no Gaara, putra bungsu pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha ini. Perawakannya proporsional untuk seorang pemuda. Bermata jade pucat yang seakan menghipnotis saat pertama kali melihatnya. Pendiam, tenang dan sangat jarang berekspresi meskipun di depan anggota keluarganya. Ia memiliki dua orang kakak yang berbeda gender. Kakak pertamanya bernama Sabaku no Temari, gadis cantik dan dewasa berambut pirang yang selalu dikuncir empat berbeda tiga tahun dengannya. Sedangkan kakanya yang kedua bernama Sabaku no Kankurou. Bisa dibilang ia adalah monster diantara Sabaku bersaudara itu. Bukan monster secara harfiah, melainkan perawakannya yang paling besar diantara mereka. Rambutnya berwarna coklat. Cukup tampan sebenarnya jika ia sedikit bisa menjaga sikap dan penampilannya yang terkesan _urakan_.

Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakkan itu, Sasori, langsung menghampiri Gaara yang masih setia dengan posisinya dan saat ini sedang tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak banyak berubah, Panda," kata Sasori sembari menyeringai.

Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia membalas pelukan singkat Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau tinggal di Suna?" Tanya Sasori heran setelah melepaskan pelukan singkatnya.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, namun ia memejamkan matanya sejenak seakan sedang menenangkan pikirannya. "Aku mengantar gadis itu. Tadi dia menangis histeris lalu pingsan ditaman saat bersama seorang suster," kata Gaara lalu melirik Sakura penuh arti sebentar. "Aku pindah ke Konoha tiga bulan yang lalu untuk menggantikan posisi ayah di rumah sakit ini," lanjutnya datar.

Sasori mengangguk singkat mendengar penuturan Gaara. Tidak heran memang kalau bungsu Sabaku ini akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya diusianya yang terbilang sangat muda karena Gaara masih seumuran dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemuda pemilik mata jade pucat ini memang terkenal sangat jenius dan mungkin bisa disamakan dengan Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha. Dan selanjutnya Sasori hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum kecut. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Gaara karena telah merepotkannya dengan menggendong Sakura menuju kamarnya. Pastilah sangat berat dan membuat tangan gemetar setelahnya.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu membawa adikku kesini,"

Gaara mengangguk singkat sebagai kata pengganti penerima maaf juga senyum tipis yang sangat jarang ia berikan pada orang lain.

Menghela nafas berat, Sasori menoleh memperhatikan raut damai adiknya yang sekarang tengah terlelap. Tatapan nanar selalu ia berikan pada Sakura kurang lebih dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Adikku terlalau shock untuk menerima cobaan ini. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerimanya," kata Sasori tanpa ditanya. Gaara diam mendengarkan. Pendengar yang baik memang selalu ditujukan pada Gaara.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku membantunya belajar berjalan saat umurnya baru sebelas bulan dan sekarang aku harus melakukannya lagi," lanjutnya menerawang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi Karura?" Tanya Sasori setelah selesai dengan acara menerawangnya.

Ia memang sedikit mengenal keluarga Sabaku mengingat ia pernah tinggal di Suna selama satu tahun untuk menjalani _Co-Ass_, kecuali dengan sang kepala keluarga karena beliau tinggal di Konoha untuk mengurusi rumah sakit miliknya. Yang ia tahu adalah, keluarga Sabaku terkenal dengan bisnis mereka dibidang medis. Mulai dari rumah sakitnya yang sudah bercabang, sekolah keperawatan, analis, sampai ke farmasi meskipun belum mempunyai banyak cabang seperti rumah sakitnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga mereka yang mau menjadi dokter atapun pekerja medis. Mereka beranggapan memberi fasilitas untuk memberi ilmu dan bantuan pada orang lain itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tentu saja keramahannya tidak ketinggalan. Sasori juga mengenal Gaara karena ia menjalankan _Co-Ass_ nya disalah satu rumah sakit milik keluarga Sabaku dan secara kebetulan Sasori diminta Gaara untuk merawat ibunya yang saat itu terpeleset dikamar mandi karena peserta _Co-Ass_ dan dokter senior yang lain sedang sibuk.

Karena bantuan kecil itulah, keluarga Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bahkan sampai menjamu Sasori di kediaman mereka yang sangat megah itu karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa ibu mereka dan hingga sekarang hubungan Sasori dan keluarga Gaara berlangsung sangat baik.

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Sasori karena pertanyaan yang sama ditanyakan oleh ibu Gaara, Karura. Ternyata ibu tiga anak itu sangat menyukai Sasori. Dia bilang kalau Sasori itu sangat mirip dengan Gaara karena kesamaan postur tubuh yang tinggi menjulang juga rambut yang berwarna merah. Perangainya pun hampir sama. Pendiam, tenang dan jarang berekspresi. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Ibuku baik-baik saja. Dia sempat menitipkan salam padamu," sahut Gaara.

"Aa.. titipkan salamku kembali untuknya," Gaara mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menyingkap kaos lengan panjang kaos merah maroon polosnya yang menutupi arloji elegan miliknya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Masih banyak yang harus ku kukerjakan," tukas Gaara.

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Mampirlah kemari saat ada waktu luang. Akan ku kenalkan pada adikku,"

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Setelah bersalaman dan pamit pada Sasori, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan megah itu. Kini tinggallah Sasori sendiri yang menjaga Sakura. Ia ingin menelpon Sasuke atau keempat sahabat Sakura agar mengetahui keadaan Sakura, tapi diurungkannya karena pasti kalau ada Naruto, Kiba dan Ino terjadi keributan yang akan membuat istirahat Sakura terganggu meskipun ada Hinata sebagai penengah. Tahu sendirilah bagaimana hebohnya mereka bila di_ kolaborasikan_. Tiga orang remaja bisa menjelma menjadi tiga puluh orang saking hebohnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi siapapun dan menjaga adiknya sendirian sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada rasa kantuknya sendiri dan tertidur di sofa.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasori tidur. Yang jelas, ia merasakan pundaknya diguncangkan oleh seseorang. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya ia baru bisa melihat pahatan _Kami-sama_ yang tak kalah indah dari miliknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling lalu _stuck_ pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ternyata ia tertidur belum sampai satu jam. Lalu ia menggulirkan hazel miliknya untuk melihat keadaan adiknya yang ternyata belum bangun.

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya Sasori dengan suara serak. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia sedang menyingkap helaian merah muda milik gadisnya yang menyentuh keningnya lalu menciumnya dengan lembut namun singkat. "Pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Sakura," tukasnya sambil menggulung kaus lengan panjangnya sampai sebatas siku yang berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang kipas merah putih di bagian punggungnya.

Sasori tidak langsung mengiyakan. Ia masih sedikit ngantuk dan nyawanya pun belum sebelumnya kembali pada raganya. Baru setelah lima menit ia berdiri dan merenggangkan otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dirumahnya.

"Tolong jaga adikku sebentar. Aku ingin istirahat dirumah dan nanti sore akan kembali," kata Sasori berjalan menghampiri Sakura lalu mengecup singkat keningnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya sambil menyambar jaket hitam dengan aksen awan merah lalu menuju pintu lalu keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Baru tiga menit Sasori meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk istirahat dirumahnya, Sakura melenguh kecil lalu membuka kedua matanya dan disuguhkan pemandangan seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan _tablet_ canggih miliknya saat _emerald_ miliknya melirik ke kiri.

Merasa ada yang bergerak dari ranjang Sakura, Sasuke mangalihkan pandangan dari gadget miliknya ke arah Sakura yang ternyata sudah bangun. Segera ia letakkan gadget itu dan menghampiri Sakura untuk membantunya duduk pada kepala ranjang. Namun hal yang sangat tidak terduga bahkan belum pernah terlintas diotaknya membuat ia sedikit tersentak kaget. Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Entah karena efek matanya yang terlalu tajam atau memang ia melihat setetes air mata mengalir dan menganak sungai di wajah gadisnya. "Kau menangis?" lanjutnya heran.

Sakura masih bungkam dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Bahkan ia tidak mau repot-repot menatap wajah Sasuke yang biasanya selalu membuatnya merona. Ia masih terlalu sakit hati pada semua orang termasuk Sasuke, kekasihnya. Bagaimana dengan entengnya mereka membohongi perihal kedua kakinya dengan alih-alih patah tulang.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak sudi melihat wajahnya bahkan untuk disentuh seujung rambut pun. Dengan sedikit usaha, Sasuke mengambil dagu Sakura agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Ada apa? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha lembut.

Kali ini Sakura tidak memberontak. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menatap habis wajahnya yang sekarang tampak kacau. Berharap dengan cara seperti itu, pemuda Uchiha itu bisa mengetahui penyebab bocornya pertahanannya.

"Kau bohong padaku, Sasu," ucap Sakura sangat lirih bahkan hampir tidak terdengar jika saja Sasuke tidak memiliki pendengaran tajam.

Sasuke mengernyit heran dan bingung. Masih belum menangkap arah pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. "Bohong tentang apa, Sakura? Perjelas kalimatmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Sakura terisak. "Kenapa kalian sekongkol untuk menyembunyikan kelumpuhan kakiku? Aku lumpuh kan, Sasuke? Aku lumpuh!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya. Ia sudah memprediksikan hari ini pasti akan terjadi. Meskipun bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Shizune-san, salah satu suster disini," kata Sakura. "Kalian jahat padaku! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Apa dengan kami memberitahumu kau akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura diam sambil menangis tanpa suara dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat baju rumah sakit yang dikenakannya dibagian dada yang menurutnya sangat sakit. "Kami tahu sifatmu. Kau pasti akan mengamuk jika kami memberitahumu yang sebenarnya,"

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. "Kalaupun.." jedanya sekali lagi, "Kalaupun reaksiku tidak akan ada bedanya dengan sekarang, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit hati karena kebohongan yang kalian buat," lanjutnya dengan suara tangisan dalam yang menyayat hati.

"Aku lebih baik mendegarkan kejujuran yang menyakitkan itu Sasu, sungguh, aku lebih baik mendengarnya dari pada harus menerima kebohongan ini,"

Kali ini Sasuke bungkam. Yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya meskipun kebohongan itu mereka lakukan untuk kebaikan si gadis. Kini, dihadapannya, Sakura menangis dengan suara yang menyayat hati. Meskipun sedikit suara yang dikeluarkan, justru itulah letak kepiluan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Menangis tanpa suara namun dalam, menekan tenggorokan secara paksa agar tak terdengar suara tangisan tersebut meskipun tak banyak mangeluarkan hasil.

Tidak tahan dengan tangisan Sakura, Sasuke lantas memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Meredam tangisan yang langsung meledak saat wajahnya mendarat pada dada bidang Sasuke. Samar-samar terdengar umpatan halus yang Sakura keluarkan pada kedua kakinya.

"Aku lumpuh, aku cacat, aku gadis cacat," ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dagu lancipnya ia letakkan di pucuk kepala Sakura sampai pada akhirnya ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Sakura yang membuat gadisnya sedikit lebih tenang dan berhenti memberontak.

"Tenanglah, kami disini bersamamu,"

Cukup lama untuk membuat Sakura meredam tangisannya mengingat gadis ini adalah seorang yang sangat sensitif. Apalagi setelah apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura yang masih sedikit sesegukan.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ada sebersit keraguan akan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan pada Sakura. Entah apa itu Sasuke pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa kalau.. ia tidak bisa mendampingi Sakura selamanya. Tapi segera ia tepis pikiran aneh itu. Ia yakin bahwa hanya bersamanyalah Sakura akan bersanding dan ia akan pastikan hal itu karena Sakura hanya miliknya dan selalu menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Ya, aku akan selalu bersamamu," ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum getir dalam dekapan Sasuke dengan mata terpejam. Menghirup aroma khas milik lelakinya.

Namun, apa yang diucapkan Sasuke bisa merubah segalanya dimasa depan yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Janji telah terucap dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Dan mulai dari sanalah sebuah kehidupan keras yang sebenarnya menampilkan kebolehan mereka menari diatas panggung dunia ini.

"Terima kasih.. Sasuke,"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen karena chap ini cumin 1k+, hehehe, saya belom berani masukkin Gaara lebih jauh lagi, takut malah terkesan maksa. Trus kayaknya fic ini ga bakalan jadi 3 chapter, tapi lebih hehe. Gomen saya ga konsisten. Yah,semoga kalian suka.

Aa, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Mind to reviuw?


End file.
